


sandals and tequila (but not you)

by strawberrydrops58



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Did I mention angst, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Pining, Post Season 7, lonely mickey, mickey's scattered thoughts, yes i'm still hung up over season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrydrops58/pseuds/strawberrydrops58
Summary: "Tequila burned down his throat, roiled in his stomach.  The fresh flush of alcohol swept over his thoughts, yet, as always, could not budge Ian-fucking-Gallagher."Mickey in Mexico, post-season 7.  Longing for a certain redhead.  Alone in a bar, he reflects upon his relationship and many memories with Ian.





	sandals and tequila (but not you)

_Gallagher._

The word resounded in Mickey’s head, making him restless. He couldn’t hear the chatter of the beachside bar, couldn’t hear the waves rumbling. Because when has his head ever been silent of him? Juvie, jail, parallels tracking back with Gallagher’s face, his warmth, always behind a thick sheath of glass.

Mickey’s stomach tightened. Fuck him. Fuck him and whatever fluffed up queen he was dating now. _I have a- a fucking boyfriend._

Yet he came back for him. Ian. For Mickey.

None of that now. _This isn’t me anymore_. Of course it isn’t. Now that Ian’s meds are under control, and is dating some posh asshole, and probably alwaysm wears that stupid EMT jacket the way used to flaunt his camo uniform, it suddenly places him on a fucking pedestal above Mickey’s own criminal ass.

Fuck him.

_You ever been to the beach? Just sandals and tequila from here on, man._ Mickey huffed a breath, rubbed his lower lip. Looked around. Guys in the beach bar were younger, tanner ( _bet your white-ass would burn like a motherfucker_ ), fresh and hungry like Mickey was when he first met Gallagher. If Mandy was here, she might nudge him and smirk, calling them perfect rebound material. What better setting? A glowing sunset melting into soft, clean water, a dingy bar flush with liquor. The thrum of guitar and laughter seeping through the air like an aphrodisiac. All this but one thing.

Ian here next to him, in one of those shirts that showed off his shoulders, his arms, just so. Back then, after Kash and the gun, Mickey remembers looking at him the day he got out of juvie. Taller, stronger, filling out his T-shirts in a way that made Mickey’s mouth dry.

_You’re under my skin man, the fuck can I do?_

The persistent fucker put up quite the battle in worming his way under. Trying to kiss him, touch him in ways gentler, more dangerous than the safe, rough fucks Mickey allowed. That wide-eyed look, the begging pink lips. _Mick._ The roaming hands, crumbling down Mickey with every hot, long touch. Nobody else ever made Mickey feel that good.

Of course, Gallagher couldn’t know this, and Mickey had to rebuild his defense, any sense of stability when they were zipping up their pants, pulling on their shirts. _Kiss me again, I’ll cut your fucking tongue out. You think we’re boyfriend and girlfriend here? You’re nothing but a warm mouth to me._ Putting back together the pieces of his pride. But feelings still glowed through the cracks.

And boy had those feelings been left to marinate too many times over. Endless stints in juvie, feeling restless and bothered seeing his face through the glass. When Ian ran away, on two different occasions, and all Mickey had left was that worn photograph crinkled soft by Mickey’s hand gripping it, the other hand gripping, moving lower on his body. Ian in the mental hospital, with Ian’s recklessness, Ian’s cheating, Ian’s runaway journey with Yevgeny answered by the bone-cold words “bipolar disorder.” Ian suffering, struggling, afterwards, with Mickey realizing there is nothing he wouldn’t do to protect him.

Even murder. Mickey felt his thoughts darken.

Jail, holy fuck. Facing the fact that Mickey couldn’t hold him, couldn’t grab him, feel his warmth and roughness for over a fucking decade- fuck, Mickey had been restless. Seeing his face through the glass, again. This time, Gallagher was the one drifting away. _You never fucking visited me_. And Mickey couldn’t fucking take it, wanting to feel him so fucking bad. Thrusting in fellow inmates, messily carving Gallagher’s name into his chest. Stupidly, unbelievably, escaping-

-a clash of lips and hands, a car ride surging with hope-

-all for Gallagher to pull out right before their literal ride into the sunset.

Mickey’s hand tightened around his glass, bringing it to his lips, skin stretching over the F U C K freshly re-inked across hardened knuckles. Tequila burned down his throat, roiled in his stomach. The fresh flush of alcohol swept over his mind, yet, as always, could not budge Ian-fucking-Gallagher.

“Hola, hombre.”

Yanked out of his thoughts, Mickey turned, saw a bright pair of eyes on a handsome face. Green eyes and brown, wavy hair glowing under the dangling lights. And two red drinks, heavy with condensation, in his hands. An invitation.

Mickey stared and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a brief moment of conflict. Before proceeding in the only way he knew how.

“Got a motel room in the town. Let’s get out of here,” he replied in his recently acquired Spanish.  The guy grinned, eyes glinting.

Green eyes, brown waves. The hair was off by a long shot. The eyes will do.

**Author's Note:**

> so, i'm still incredibly hung up over season 7, and in addition to the fact that my favorites are broken up, i just really miss mickey as a character and want to know what and how he is doing. i really hope they can bring him back. even if ian and mickey don't get back together (at least, right away), i just want to see how he's doing in mexico. my headcanon is that he is doing well, being the crafty survivor he is, but, of course, misses ian like crazy. hence the birth of this fic :) 
> 
> things i italicized in the fic are gallavich quotes from the show, not my own work.
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed it, and thank you for reading!


End file.
